Worlds Collide
by shepherd-child
Summary: You don't know anything about this town and the order, Alex! And don't think you know me. If you want, search your brother, but that's your problem and not mine. I just want to leave Silent Hill. I am tired of fighting ...


**NOTE: **

Guten Abend and good evening, guys.

So, first I apologize my bad English. Why I am writing in English? I guess, there are more English Silent Hill fans than German ones, so I decide to change the language. If you don't understand a word - I am sorry x__x I try best, I swear.

What's the story about? Well ... Alex Shepherd and Heather Mason. And a hateful ... Friendship.

Any details? No. Please read (:

* * *

Douglas is sleeping. He's badly off. The fight against … Claudia's god is over for a few days, but Douglas recovers slowlier than I thought. When he is awake, he claims everything is alright even if I know that it simply isn't true.

And I am scared of it.

Douglas is everything I've got in this town. What'll I do if he dies? Silent Hill is abandoned. Claudia murdered Vincent and Claudia herself – well, I don't know. Anyway, she just left her robe after she fell into this hole.

Only god, this thing named Valtiel and I were there. But she must be dead. She gave her life to birth god, didn't she? Whatever, I don't wanna see this crazy bitch again.

I sit next to Douglas on his bed.

After I picked him up in the Lakeside Amusement Park two days ago, we could reach Jack's Inn. The way we took was easy because we were totally alone. No monsters. No creatures. Weird, isn't it? Don't know where they all went, but I cannot say that I miss them. It just gives me a queasy feeling. Maybe that means that everything's over. Really over.

I am done here. Yeah. I am.

I haven't contrive an escape yet. In Douglas physical status, it would be foolish to leave this damned town. I want him to get well soon. The only thing that keeps him alive are my lousy skills as nurse and also a bit jerky.

Leftovers from the time I was on my way through Silent Hill.

I hate that stuff, it makes me so sick that I almost start to vomit after every bite I take. I wonder why these monsters were so crazy about jerky. These monster, I will never see again.

I sigh and strangely it makes me to think about dad. Dad … is gone. My father. I'm shivering slightly and remembering and my father, my father, good god, he is dead. And it's all Claudias fault. I sit there still and folds my arms, feeling my nails rip into my skin. It doesn't matter that Claudia is dead because it doesn't change the fact that my father is –

'Cheryl, calm down …'

Douglas is awakened. His eyes are bloodshot. His coat and his necktie hang over the bedpost, his shoes are next to the bed. Douglas is completely holed up among the sheets. I don't know how to help him even if I wish so hard. No idea how long he will stay alive.

'Oh Douglas,' I say quietly and take his hand. His grip tightens as if he's afraid to swallow by the earth.

'Don't you think we'll have to get out of here?' he says and I notice that speech is difficult for him. 'Have … have you look around … the town?'

'No … I can't leave you alone.'

He gives the tiniest of a smile.

'Don't worry about me … everything … everything is gonna be alright.'

'Save your breathe,' I whisper and loosen the grip around his hand. I can't help the fact that I have to smile while gazing at this old man. 'You old fool, getting yourself hurt like that. Wipe that smirk off your face and get some sleep.'

Douglas snorts amused. My smile disappears as soon as he closes his eyes.

He's going to die, Cheryl …

No, he's still alive.

But for how long?

Douglas is doing well.

The last days I deliberate what to do. I may go to the hospital and take some medicine. There must be something to heal his wounds and to stop his pain.

But goddamned, I know nothing about doctor's stuff!

I could barely handle the bandages, so how am I supposed to heal his wounds that Claudia inflicted upon him? Again I sigh, because I don't know any answer. Maybe I really should try to get an overview – but I can't. I will keep my eye glued on him. Yes, I will.

With halfhearted interest I look through the window. The town is still frog-shrouded. I would say nothing has changed, but I know better.

We have to get out of here.

I stand up and walk to the armchair, which has turned to my sleeping-place for the last two days. Douglas can have the bed. He needs the comfort more than I do.

Don't know what time it is.

Every clock stands still and neither sun or moon show up through this fog.

I should sleep, but how could I in this eternal madness?

I am not tired.

I sit down, close my eyes and decide to relax a few minutes…

And then the darkness gently hides me.

* * *

'Cheryl … !'

A rough voice wakes me up. I feel the darkness slowly fading away.

'Cheryl … Cheryl, wake up!'

I open my eyes hesitantly – why can't I stay in dozy warmth? My mouth feels like dry paper. Puzzled about his serious expression, I look at Douglas who sits upright in his bed. He nods toward the window. I follow his warning glace, but I just notice the fog out in the town. I don't know, what's going on.

'There … there was a .. a shadow, I swear by god,' he murmurs as if he's afraid of getting heard by an eavesdropper.

'What are you talking about? Bad dream?' I ask and crawl further under my warm blanket. Why doesn't he just shut up and let me get some sleep?

'Don't question my senses,' he hisses, while I look to the window. I see nothing. But Douglas still seems to be nervous.

'Calm down, old boy. I am sure it was just a nightmare and –'

A loud noise is carrying from outside. Sounds like someone or something tries to open the next apartment's door.

I frown and I feel my face losing all of it's colour. We can hear a new crash – seems like wood is breaking. I stand up and reach instinctively for my knife, which lays on the sidetable. From the corner of my eye I notice that Douglas moves anxiously.

My feet take me to our door and I look carefully through the window. It's hard to see, but I notice something who's trying to open the next apartment's door. Something … _human_?

Human?

I am confused – and curious.

I feel Douglas' alert gaze on my back, but I don't turn around; I only fix this human silhouette. I raise my knife, my free hand touches the door handle. Who the hell is that?

I disregard Douglas' warning, so I open the door, step out and begin to speak – loud and clearly.

'Who's there?'

Silence.

The cold, grey fog of this shitty town is floating in our room. I can barely see the silhouette next to me. But it seems … it seems to be a man-like shadow. I don't know him. Vincent? No, Vincent's stature wasn't so … athletic.

_And Vincent is alreay dead, Cheryl, you know that. _

'Don't tax my patience! Show me your face!", I shout.

The shadows moves slowly.

I take position, preparing myself for a fight.

In the background, I hear Douglas reloading his handgun, which he hid in the nightstand next to his bed.

'Put your knife down.'

It's a strong, clear voice – a young man's voice.

'Who are you?' I ask ruthlessly. Instead of an answer, he takes a step forwards. 'Watch yourself!'

'Keep your temper, girl,' he answers calmly.

'Tell me who you are and I'll send you to hell!'

'Don't you mean 'Tell me who you are _or_ I'll send you to hell?'

The man sounds pretty amused and goddamned, just then I lunge at him through the fog.

I want to savage him but he is fast. He leaps aside and catches brutally my wrist which holds my knife. An awkward shock is running through my vains, through my muscles, and I yell. My free hand is reaching for his face to scratch it, but again he holds me back. His grip around my wrist tightens and oh shit, I drop my knife. I gasp for air as it falls down on the floor. Both of my wrists are taken by his right hand while his left grabs my hair. I wail and my eyes fill with tears. But I just can't keep calm. I press my lips together. I won't be weak and I –

A shot coming from the apartment room.

Douglas. He's too weak to stand up, but not too weak to fire a shot.

'Whoever you are, leave her alone!'

From the corner of my tear-filled eyes I look up to the man's face. He is leaning over me and I can figure out his strong, hard features. He seems to consider means and ways, before he pushes me adamantly into the apartment room. I fall on the floor. Good god, I wish I had my knife with me …

Douglas is laying in his bed but still he holds his gun. His expression is determined.

I turn around, but I won't stand up. I just look up at the man who's standing in front of me. Now I can see him clearly.

He's tall. Broad shoulders. A dark-haired, young man dressed in a parker with the american flagg sewn on it – this guys doesn't really seem to be a bad ass or a hero but still he is serious and unapproachable. His dark eyes gazes at me before he looks over Douglas. When he realizes the age of the detective, a muscle goes in his jaw and he smiles softly.

'So this is Silent Hill's hospitality, huh?' the man asks and I frown. I don't have the guts to dare to look at Douglas, so I watch the stranger observingly.

'We don't often have visitors,' Douglas said with a throaty, deadly voice. 'Who are you?'

'I am Alex . Alex Shepherd,' he replies calmly but I know that he's tensed up. He don't really like to be the target of Douglas' weapon. To show us his harmlessness, Alex lifts his hands. 'I am looking for my brother and two friends.'

'How'd you come here?' Again Douglas. It's difficult for him to speak, but he tries the best.

I stare at the man, awating his answer. Good question. How did he come here? I remember that I couldn't leave Silent Hill. How in god's name he ends up in Jack's Inn?

'Toluca Lake,' he just says.

'You're kidding' I reply and raise an eyebrow.

'I am not, wild child,' Alex says strictly. _Wild child_? I hate this bastard. First he hurts me and now _that_? He throws an evaluating glance at me, before he looks back to Douglas. 'My friends and I got seperated after an assault and I woke up at the beach. Some monsters got in my way, so I decided to search a hide out. After that I –'

'Did I hear correctly?' I interrupt him. '_Monsters_?'

What is he talking about? Every monster is gone. They went to their hell after I beat up Claudias' god. I destroyed her fucking paradise with her fucking monsters!

'Yes. And don't ask what kind of horrible creatures I've seen,' he murmers. I barely believe my ears. That's a joke, that must be a joke. Before I can answer, Douglas raises his voice again. How can he keep cool?

'What happened to you and your friends? '

'Well, as I said – we were assaulted by the others.'

I shake my head. 'So you want me to believe that there are more people?'

'Yes. They call themselves The Order, but –'

'Oh my god.' I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I'm in no laughing mood but I smile bitterly and also I feel tears prickle in my eyes. Oh god, not again. Not again this shitty order-stuff. Alex is observing me, judging my reaction. He can't understand.

'What's wrong with her?' he's speaking to Douglas. I can't see Douglas' expression because I sit in front of him on the floor, but I can imagine that he watches me nervously. The detective doesn't answer.

'I thought we stopped them … Douglas, where did we go wrong? I destroyed the fucking paradise, didn't I?' I am excited. Pretty excited and I don't know what the hell this stranger is talking about! 'Rebirth of god and the _oh so lovely _Order – that's not funny, man …'

I sigh heavily.

'Paradise? Rebirth?' Alex repeat and frowns. 'Well, I don't know what the pair of you have been through but I can tell you that these guys have other plans.'

'And how do you know about that?' I ask sharply before I watch him closely.

In this moment a scream is running through the air. It's a noise from afar. It curdles my blood.

I don't recognize the … voice, but I know, it's not human.

They are back.

This is the moment I realize.

The monsters are here again.

Oh my god … oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!

Not again, please, not fucking again.

'I may first close the door,' Alex replies, ignoring my desperation. But anyway, he seems to be concerned.

I don't care how he feels. Wasn't my story over? I thought so …

'My knife's still out of there,' I just whisper and bring down my gaze in mere sorrows. I barely notice that Alex goes out to get my knife. He closes the door after he comes in again. In his hand he holds my knife and I reach out to take it. Our eyes met and there's something in his gaze I know more than anything else – determination.

Across my shoulder, I look at Douglas. Alex presence is a problem for us, I know it. Also Douglas knows, but he puts his handgun away. I notice that Alex is watching the detective's wounds.

'This girl and I, we've been through hell,' the detective says with heavy breathe. 'I don't know why you're here, but I suggest you to leave this town as far as you can. Forget your brother and your friends – just go.'

'Don't worry, I am ready. I know what these people and … monsters are capable of.'

'Don't you dare pretend to know anything about this freaky town,' I murmer by myself, totally unheard.

I turn away from the two man and stand up. I just want to rest in my armchair. Want to feel the warmth of the blankets. I sigh silently when I sit down.

'If you say you … well, my name is Douglas Cartland, I'm a detective.'

_Funny_, I think ironically, _these are the same words he said to me at our first encounter in the shopping-center, aren't they?_

'And this girl is –'

'I am Heather Mason,' I interrupt Douglas certainly. I don't have to look at the old man – I feel his amazed gaze remaining on me.

_Heather_ … my alias. Didn't I decide never to be named in that way again? But I … I just feel safer in _his_ presence, in Alex presence, if I can hide. He has no idea who I am and I won't let him call me Cheryl. This is just too personal. And after he has beaten up like this three, four minutes before, I don't want to get personal with him.

But what about Cheryl?

Cheryl … the name my father gave me.

Dad … he's dead.

I have no time for tears. Not yet. Not in the stranger's attendance.

'Alright,' Alex says and tries a careful smile. 'Well met, Douglas and Heather.'

And in this very second I realize, that Silent Hill isn't as abandoned as I knew it before.


End file.
